Once upon an illness
by T1gerCat
Summary: "I won't be human for much longer Edward. Why not help someone that needs it?"
1. It begins

Once upon an illness

**A/N:** Once again I own nothing but my plot. Sniff

Chapter 1 – It begins…

"Hey dad"

Nineteen year old Duncan Kane was the image of grace, success and a dad. He was strolling down the aisle of the international airport in Los Angeles pushing a large carriage with suitcases and a toddler named Lily on top sitted in her pink baby carrier like a queen on her throne.

"Son"

His father, Jake Kane was all smiles as he saw his son for the first time in more than a year. Thirteen months ago, Duncan had gone from golden son of Neptune and the son of the No1 computer software king to illegal immigrant and baby kidnapper. No one cared if the baby was his own and no one asked 'why' he did it. All it mattered was that he did.

Now he was back to California, all charges dropped as two weeks after the death of Aaron Echols (that Duncan had ordered from Australia) someone had tragically set the Manning house on fire killing both Mr. and Mrs. Manning (his father's call).

Case closed.

Duncan clasped arms with his father whose stoic expression had left him the same time his wife did. Unhappy with not being in the center of attention Lily started fussing in her seat and only quietened when Duncan laughed and hoisted her up in his arms. Happily lily began playing with her daddy's lip.

"Dad, meet lily"

Jake smiled genially and extended his pinky finger to the bubbly toddler. Lily looked the finger as if it was alien and extended her chubby hands to him giggling. Jake lifted the baby in his arms laughing.

"Papa!"

The small toddler exclaimed

"Takes a lot after her namesake?"

"That's an understatement"

Duncan laughed and followed his father to the car.

"How's mom?"

Duncan asked he secured the car seat to the car and buckled lily in.

"Don't know, don't care."

His father replied revving the engine. Shaking his head Duncan got in the car and the two began driving towards Neptune sharing the news of the last year. Jake had divorced his wife and returned to Neptune. Duncan had gone to college in Australia where he hid for the past year and was busy hitting the waves and raising his baby girl.

"Are you back for good?"

"That's the idea. Don't you think it's better to raise Lily here?"

Duncan asked rhetorically. However his jovial mood was replaced with sheer honesty and fear as the car was parked in the garage of the biggest mansion in the '09 code.

"There is another reason I brought lily home dad"

"What is it Duncan?"

"Lily's sick"

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

In a small two bedroom house in Forks an eighteen year old girl was sitting on a chair with her vampire best friend and soon-to-be sister-in-law standing behind her. Bella, the girl in the chair, was reading her favorite book as Alice pulled and grabbed on her long hair, trying on some different hairstyles for Bella's upcoming wedding to her brother.

In the living room that was connected with the kitchen Bella's father was sitting on the sofa cleaning his service gun. His hands were running over the parts of the gun as his deep brown eyes were trained on his daughter's equally brown ones. Charlie wondered how her best friend couldn't see the annoyance in them every time she pulled too hard and his daughter winced.

"Alice, enough!"

Bella shouted when the pixie pulled too hard and ripped a lock of hair. Alice didn't flinch as she kept twisting lock after lock of hair

"You should really begin to..."

"Stop!"

Bella said slowly and clearly rubbing the tender part of her skull that missed a lock of hair trying to sooth the pain. Alice's eyes turned backwards in their sockets as the doorbell rang.

Charlie made a beeline for the door suddenly worried from the silence coming from the kitchen. Alice had been there four hours already and she hadn't stopped talking until the pulled hair incident. He had always liked Alice but lately, as they approached Bella's wedding day, the short girl was becoming more and more obsessed with the wedding. She was truly insufferable. Judging by his daughter's reaction today, maybe it would be a good idea for her to visit Renee for a few days.

Get out of Forks before she ended up strangling Alice. He'd hate to have to put cuffs around her wrists on her wedding day. With a chuckle to himself at the mental image of Bella thanking him for stopping the ceremony, he opened the door.

"Hello Charlie, is Bella here?"

"Yeah, come on in Carlisle"

He ushered the younger man inside. Carlisle was Alice's adoptive father and also a vampire even though Charlie never knew that last part. The two men took a seat in the small and homey living room and Bella was summoned. She was a little scared when Alice didn't 'wake up' from her vision soon but she shrugged it off as something that had to do with her wedding. The way Alice was obsessed with it; someone would think it was Alice's wedding! She had assigned the wedding preparations to Alice but now she was regretting it. The wedding was turning to be a huge charade when all she wanted was a small ceremony with friends and family!

"Hello Carlisle"

She greeted the older man with a smile, still rubbing the back of her head. Predictably Carlisle's eyes zeroed on her actions and she blushed a little

"Alice went on a little too curl happy"

She deadpanned with a faint hint of accusation on her tone. Carlisle sighed annoyed. It was obvious to everyone but Alice and Edward that the wedding was being blown out proportions. But that wasn't why he had visited the human girl

"Is it true you are a blood donor Bella?"

"Yes, why?"

She asked puzzled

"Would you be willing to donate bone marrow as well?"

Carlisle asked hopeful. Bella nodded immediately. Alice's eyes focused.

"No"

She whispered too low for anyone but Carlisle to hear her. He ignored her.

"There is a baby in California. She needs marrow. Your HLA types are very similar."

"How do you know that?"

Charlie asked putting his hand on Bella's arm. Alice kept repeating 'no' slowly in the background.

"Your marrow was in the system when you donated in Phoenix. They tested it but the baby needs fresh marrow"

Bella nodded. Her blood type was very rare, she knew that. It would make sense that her marrow type would be rare too. Not that she was a doctor, she simply trusted her soon-to-be maker.

"Okay"

Bella said simply. Charlie smiled at his daughter proudly. Alice shouted then seeing the result of Bella's decision in the back of her eyelids

"No Carlisle!"

The vampire doctor sighed in annoyance but it was Charlie who spoke.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

She asked with a charming smile that usually turned Charlie to mush for her and granted her every wish. Not this time

"No one asked you"

The man deadpanned causing both Carlisle and Bella to chuckle under their breaths.

"Come by the hospital tomorrow morning. I need to test you and see if you're physically ready and prescribe some medicine for the transplant"

"Alright"

Bella replied.

"Do you want to stay and watch the game?"

Charlie asked Carlisle but the man shook his head.

"I have to go back to the hospital. Another night maybe"

Carlisle refused politely. Alice glared at everyone but no one paid any attention to her. Carlisle hid his smile and made sure to hide his thoughts as he steered his daughter out of the house.

Nothing had to change this, neither Alice nor Edward.


	2. DDay

Chapter 2 – 

Next day was warm, dry and sunny. Bella's kind of day and she smiled as she brushed her teeth in the morning after showering.

"Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

Charlie asked her hiding his breakfast plates in the sink. Carlisle had told her to not eat or drink anything before she went to him, and Charlie didn't want to rub in her face that he had eaten. Bella replied resigned, losing her smile.

"Yes please"

They both knew she hated being carted around in a car that has red and blue lights on the top, but her truck had mysteriously died earlier that month. Edward had immediately, and smugly, bought her a car that was far too fast and expensive and that had deeply annoyed both father and daughter.

At least they hid it well.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

The operation had been scheduled for the first day of august. It fell on a Friday and it had been arranged that Bella would travel to California to donate the marrow at the same hospital as the baby was. After a month of daily tests and taking some drugs Carlisle had instructed her to take it was finally D-Day. As in Donation Day.

For the full month, Edward and Bella kept arguing. Neither was sure why but all they did was fight. Alice insisted that if Bella went through with it, it would destroy them and that the wedding would be over. Edward believed her. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to be human forever Edward. If I can help someone why shouldn't I?"

With that one line she crossed her line in the sand. Edward didn't like it. Luckily Edward had no idea what time her flight was leaving...

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Jake Kane would be eternally grateful to Dr. Cullen.

As soon as Duncan had told him his first and (possibly only) grandchild was ill he had Clarence hire the best doctor he could find. Dr. Cullen was it. He came one weekend to Neptune, examined the baby, discovered Lily had aplastic anemia and was at a very dangerous level and figured out the cure. The baby, Lily, needed a bone marrow transplant.

He never asked for a second opinion. Why should he?

Dr. Cullen then examined him, Duncan and all of his Duncan's friends. No one was a match. His ex-wife, Celeste, had refused to be tested just as she had refused to believe that Lily was Duncan's baby after all. As if the baby didn't share the same nose as her father.

Dr. Cullen put Lily on the transplant list and Clarence pulled strings to send Lily near the very top. But according to the good doctor there was something unique about her HLA markers so she wasn't likely to find a donor from the list.

However Dr. Cullen found the perfect one. A young adult, about Duncan's age, that had donated before and was in the system. The plus? She lived in the same town as Dr. Cullen and he was sure he could persuade her to help Lily. The negative? She was engaged to his son and he was quite possessive.

"Don't worry"

He had told him

"Bella is honest and selfless. She will help your granddaughter, no matter the cost"

Jake believed him. He told Clarence to check the girl out, just in case they needed the extra pull to get her to donate (surprisingly Clarence found nothing at all) and here he was. At the airport, on the first day of August, after a month of grueling tests on both Lily and Bella to make sure the two were a perfect match, waiting for the savior to arrive.

If anyone had told him two years ago he'd be playing chauffer, he'd laugh out loud. But not now. He had lost his daughter and baby Lily was his only chance to make up for all his lack in parental skills. He would not lose the baby as well.

So when the speakers above his head announced the flight from Seattle had arrived, he stood like a good boy holding a cutout paper with the name 'Isabella Swan' on it. He was lost in his thoughts when a soft voice spoke

"Hello"

His eyes focused on a slender, far too pale girl. Was she with some kind of charity?

"Can I help you?"

he asked a wee bit rudely looking her behind her. He missed her eyes tightening and the way she pursed her lips as if she was holding back

"I'm Bella Swan"

She declared equally rudely. His blue eyes snapped to her deep brown ones and was startled to see them flicker in annoyance.

Crap!

"I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you. I'm Jake Kane, it's very nice to meet you miss Swan"

Her eyes softened slightly.

"Please call me Bella. It's very nice to meet you too"

She replied with a slight blush and a soft smile. He led her outside to his the parking lot that was being baked in the sun. He expected her to scurry to the car but she sighed softly as the hot rays hit her face and body and raised her face to the sun. When she realized he was staring at her, she blushed even more (was it healthy for someone to blush so much?) and got in the passenger seat muttering an apology. Smiling to himself Jake put her one and only bag int he trunk before joining her. As he drove them to Neptune and the hospital he only had one image burning in his mind.

A second grandchild with his Duncan's eyes and Bella's hair and blush.


	3. Sleepy in Neptune

Chapter 3 – Sleepy in Neptune

**Bella POV**

Life seemed to slow down as the expensive and yet modest SUV drove to a small town called Neptune. I looked out of the window as we drove by the ocean realizing for the first time just how much I had missed the sun and the sea. Sure it was sunny when Edward and I visited Renee in Florida but my mind was occupied by Edward being forced to hide all day. I had no time to appreciate the sun and the warmth.

I sighed softly as Mr. Kane slowed down entering the small town. The only thing heard in the SUV was the engine and the ocean from outside.

"I wanted to thank you"

Mr. Kane spoke breaking the silence.

"For what?"

I turned to ask him puzzled.

"Helping my granddaughter. It means a lot to my son and me"

"You don't have to thank me. I'd do it no matter who is was"

I answered simply

"But you're very welcome"

I amended quickly with blood flooding my cheeks as I realized how harsh I came across watching the man's stunned expression. Luckily the SUV pulled into a hospital's parking lot. With a sigh Mr. Kane grabbed my bag and placing the other in the small of my back he guided me to the pediatrics floor. Mr. Kane went to see his son and I walked to the nurses' office.

"Can I help you miss?"

"I'm Isabella Swan. I have an appointment for a marrow donation"

"That's right"

The nurse said in a no-nonsense tone and quickly produced a file for me to fill while until the doctor could see her. I sat at one of the uncomfortable metal chairs in the waiting area to fill in the forms. The only other person in the room was a perky blond girl, about my age staring at me while reading a book. Guess they don't get new people here either.

I used the alone time to call Charlie and tell him I arrived safely and was in the hospital. He told me how upset Edward was when he missed the opportunity to stop me from leaving seeing as the plane had already taken off by the time he was at Charlie's house.

"He was fine with it when you did it to Tyler but upset when you did it to him? Talk about double standards"

I joked before hanging up. The perky blond snickered.

"Cops should never be fathers"

I laughed

"Amen to that. Sheriff actually and what gave it away?"

"The mace in your bag"

She deadpanned. Chuckling I closed my bag properly hiding the mace once again

"You got one too?"

"Mace or cop father?"

"Both. Either"

"Former sheriff and this"

she put her book aside and handed a black thing. I took it gingerly and raised an eyebrow

"Mr. Sparky"

"You named your stun gun?"

"Men name their dicks"

She replied offended. I couldn't help but laugh along.

"Bella Swan"

"Veronica Mars"

We shook hands.

"What are you reading?"

I asked her feeling suddenly nervous. I never liked hospitals.

"Criminology. Have a paper due next week"

She ended the conversation there and I decided to copy her by pulling out the book I had bought from the airport, DaVinci Code. I may love my romance novels but I'm a closet fan of detective novels.

Within an hour the doctor had come, admitted me, gave me a quick examination, found nothing, and I was prepped for the donation. Right before I was taken to an operating room Jake Kane stopped by with a guy around my age.

"Hello"

The young man said timidly. I noticed he had a baby face even though it was marred with worry and a pair of pinkish cheekbones to match mine.

"Hi"

I replied equally timidly.

"I'm Duncan Kane"

"Yeah..."

I felt like a goose, calm on the surface but freaking out on the inside.

"Th."

"I swear if you thank me I'm going to walk out right now"

I snapped nervously. Duncan's eyes widened in fear I might actually do it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it"

I muttered berating myself. To my immense surprise, Duncan broke in a slightly crazed laughter. I raised an eyebrow. Maybe I should ask Veronica where she got her taser...

"I'm going crazy waiting and everyone is treating me with kid gloves. You're the first person to have an honest reaction around me"

Duncan replied looking slightly calmer. I gave him a timid smile understanding what he must be going through.

"If it makes you feel any better everyone is acting as if I'm doing a Herculean deed by saying 'yes'"

I replied in an equal joking tone trying to lift the mood.

"But you are"

Duncan replied puzzled.

"No, I'm not. I'm just helping someone who needs it. Wouldn't you do it?"

He nodded his agreement immediately. Like he actually had done something similar for someone that needed it.

"If you two are done praising each other, it's time for Miss Swan to have her operation"

A male nurse interrupted them with a soft smile. Without much fuss I was wheeled out of the room before I could even say 'bye' to Duncan.

The operation room was painted a damp green color and was so... cold and impersonal. I shivered looking at it until the sleep doc grabbed my attention by attempting to put a mask on my nose and lips. I flinched away from the strong naphalene scent.

"Nervous?"

The graying man asked when I flinched away from the mask for the second time.

"You have no idea"

"Why don't you let me guide you through the process"

he began

"We're gonna apply a light general anesthesia and you will sleep for a while. Then with this syringe we'll get some marrow from you and"

"Just give me the anesthesia"

I amended when I saw the needle he planned on sticking me with. That thing was so long I'm sure it could penetrate me and come out from the other side!

"Scared of needles?"

The good doctor asked again. This time he was on the verge of laughter

"I'm not scared"

I declared glaring at the man. And the needle!

"They're just... pointy"

I finished lamely. This time the doctor did laugh and put the mask on my mouth and nose. I had to force myself to breathe the yucky scent

"Count backwards from ten for me sweetie"

Fisting the paper gown I had on I did as instructed.

**No POV**

By the time she reached number four Bella was deeply asleep. She didn't feel the nurses turning her to the side slightly, or the doctor plunging the needle, that was just as big as Bella thought, in her lower back so the marrow could be extracted from her pelvis. She didn't see the white fluid being extracted and missed the way the surgeon thanked her when he was done taking ten packets of the creamy fluid.

When she opened her eyes again it was two hours later and she was in a hospital room clad in another flimsy gown. After another check-up and a full bottle of IV fluids she was allowed to go home. The Kanes had gotten her a room in the most lavish hotel Neptune had to offer so after changing in a pair of shorts and a tank top that did not press on the bandage at the small of her back, Bella was ready to leave.

Then she stood up.

And promptly dove straight to Duncan arms, her vision clouded by stars in various shapes and sizes.

"Whoa"

he exclaimed holding her tight and guiding her to sit back down at the edge of the hospital bed. She blinked a few times clearing her vision somewhat.

"Sorry, stood too fast"

She muttered blinking rapidly hoping to make the room stand steady. The doctor who had just discharged her shone a pen light straight to her eyes making her groan.

"Where is she staying?"

he asked Jake Kane quietly who was watching the girl sway alarmed

"At the Grand"

"Cancel it. It would be better if someone stayed with her. We took too much marrow. I'll have a nurse re-admit her"

"No. She stays with us"

Mr. Kane interrupted the doctor. He had softened up lately and imagining how he'd feel if his child was in a cold hospital room. Instead he simply told Duncan to take Bella to their house to sleep.

"I don't want to leave"

"Duncan, you've been here a week nonstop son. You need sleep"

"But"

"No buts. I will stay with Lily and you two will come back tomorrow bright eyed and bushy tailed"

Mr. Kane ordered his son softly. Duncan nodded his agreement feeling his exhaustion leave him just with the mention of his warm and comfy bed. Turning to Bella who seemed paler than her white top, he took her hand and slowly led her outside to the car. He and Bella drove to his house, both fighting to stay awake. Realizing his father hadn't told him what room to give her, Duncan guided her to Lily's old room since it was next door to his and fell in his bed fully clothed.

Bella did the same only she was awakened moments after falling asleep by a cold hand touching her hair. Squinting her eyes open she was greeted by a teenage girl with long luscious blond hair and a naughty smile.

"Who are you?"

The girl asked confused.

"Bella. You?"

"Lily Kane, Duncan's sister"

The girl replied in a mischievous tone, lying next to Bella on the bed.

"And this is my room"


	4. Chatting with ghosts

Chapter 4 – Chatting with ghosts

**A/N:** I know ziltch about fake nails. If what I wrote makes no sense take it with YouTube please. :-D

Moaning softly Bella sat up on the bed.

"Sorry, Duncan said I could use it"

"Oh, you can. I'm not using it any more"

If Bella had been more awake she would have registered Lily's words and wonder about their meaning but she was too tired to actually pay attention and laid back down.

Lily watched her interested. It had been a while since her room was visited by anyone, let alone used. Last time Veronica had snuck in to search her room for the video tapes but hadn't lingered long enough for them to speak and Lily was lonely. She looked Bella from head to toes. Uncombed hair and sneakers wasn't her style but it was obvious Bella was sleepy and tired. She'd forgive her for now. Just this time.

The more Bella slept spread out in her bed, the more bored Lily grew until a few minutes before six am she had enough. It had been a while since she last slept but eight hours was enough sleep, right?

She bounced on the mattress lightly until Bella roused.

"Are you awake?"

She asked finger combing her long blond hair.

"I am now"

Bella grumbled. Lily smiled and whispered in her ear.

"The air vent"

"What about it?"

Bella blinked sleepily

"Open it"

Lily suggested smiling and watched happily as Bella pulled the desk chair close and standing on it she slowly pulled the air vent open. Inside it was a large antique gold key. Lily clapped excited but refused to take it when Bella offered her the key. Instead she guided her to the antique chest on her dresser. Bella sat cross-legged on the bed with the chest on the bed in front of her and looked at lily questioningly.

"Open it"

Bella did and was greeted by mementos. A stack of photographs held together by a ribbon. Lily smiled longingly moving to sit next to Bella as the latter went through the photos. All of them were of Lily, her brother and a few more teenagers. Putting the photos aside Bella's fingers pulled out a large leather bound journal with the initial 'L' in gold.

"My diary"

Lily whispered. Bella put it away immediately not wanting to intrude Lily's most inner thoughts but Lily stopped her.

"I want you to read it"

"But its private"

"Doesn't matter anymore. It will help you"

Lily replied cryptically. Bella nodded politely and put the diary away as well. The next item in the chest was a brand new coral-red lipstick, a tube of mascara, a collection of colored pencils and a small jar of liquid makeup. Bella raised an eyebrow

"Survival kit"

Lily raised a slender shoulder. Bella chuckled putting the makeup pouch aside as well. The last item in the bigger-on-the-inside box was a smaller blue jewel box. In it was a pair of crystal studs in a deep blue color and a ribbon in the same blue shade.

"Pretty"

Bella complimented.

"Try them on"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Lily was excited. It had been so long she had played dress up. Bella chuckled at her exuberance, glad that the blond girl wasn't pushing her but simply suggesting something. Pulling her hair back in a ponytail Bella took one of the studs and put in on her left ear turning her head to show Lily.

"It looks amazing on you"

"Thank you"

Bella replied with a smile taking the earring off and putting in its place. At Lily's pouting she braced herself

"Can I put fake nails on you?"

Lily bit her bottom lip as she waited for Bella's okay. Usually she would go right ahead and put them but something stopped her. Bella reminded her of Veronica. Both had an equally strong personality but both were meek at first.

Bella was about to say 'no' before thinking that A-fake nails was something she always wanted to try even though she might scratch her own eyes out and B-it would definitely annoy Alice as the pixie vampire had all but begged Bella to get them all summer long.

"Sure"

"Really?"

"I can always pull them out if I regret it"

Bella shrugged one shoulder hoping to appear nonchalant. Lily guided her to the vanity table where a basket with all manicure stuff was and taking it Bella sat by her on the bed again.

Bella thought Lily would do her nails but Lily moved to sit behind her on the bed and taking Bella's hands with her own she guided the brunette girl to pick the right tips, glue them on her nails, cut and file them, apply a liquid on them, dip them in the acrylic over and over again until they were strong enough, file and buff them and eventually use the colored acrylic to color them. The final result was eight fingernails in the classic pink and white French manicure, left ring finger in soft orange French manicure with white flowers on it and the right ring finger in a rainbow pattern with rays of yellow, orange, pink, purple and light blue with white lines to distinguish them all. Then Lily, still using Bella's hands colored Bella's toenails in the same orange and applied a layer of sealer on all nails. If Bella had been anymore awake she might have noticed how Lily's hands slipped inside her own but she was strangely sleepy.

"They look beautiful"

Bella exclaimed and smiled brightly to Lily who beamed. Under Lily's guidance Bella showered, curled her hair lightly and put on a light green bikini instead of underwear and one of Lily's sundresses as the sun was just rising and yet it was perfectly hot.

Lily then applied a tiny amount of makeup on Bella before ushering downstairs for breakfast.

"Aren't you coming?"

Bella asked her as she put on a pair of white flat sandals. Lily smirked like a little devil.

"In a minute"

Bella nodded and bounced downstairs in the large spacious kitchen. She suddenly felt wide awake and famished as she hadn't eaten for the past day she went through the cupboards and set on making pancakes for breakfast. She pulled on an apron not wanting to dirty Lily's deep green sundress with ease.

"These things don't hinder me at all"

She thought about the fake nails as she finished cooking two stacks of pancakes. She had finished pouring OJ to two glasses when Duncan bounced in the kitchen looking well rested himself.

"Good morning"

"Good morning. Hope you don't mind me going through your fridge"

"Did you cook for me too?"

"Yep"

She replied pointing to the second large stack of pancakes

"You're forgiven then. There hasn't been any home cooked food in here in far too long"

"Your mother doesn't cook?"

Bella asked as they both attacked their breakfast. Duncan shook his head chewing.

"Nope. And my dad fired the cook too"

"What about your sister?"

Bella asked drinking her juice. Duncan froze on the spot, almost choking on his sixth pancake.

"My sister is dead"

Bella did choke on hers.


	5. I want one of these

Chapter 5 – I want one of these

Duncan saw her turning blue and jumped up to help her patting her back until she could breath again and stopped resembling a smurf.

"I'm sorry; I should have told you before I told you to sleep in her room"

"Yeah, you should have"

She muttered coughing a little as she saw a photo stuck on the fridge door. It featured four teenagers. Duncan, the pretty blond girl that scrutinized Bella at the hospital, the girl that announced she was Duncan's sister in the room with Bella earlier and another brunette guy. They all wore party outfits.

"That was her. Lily"

Duncan replied softly, his eyes watering as his fingers touched gently the girl in the gold dress. The same girl that kept Bella Company all night.

"She's beautiful"

Bella whispered her eyes looking upwards. Duncan nodded with tears in his eyes and quickly grabbed a vial from one of the cupboards and took a pill from it using the rest of his juice to down it.

"There's Tupper wear in the corner cupboard. Why don't you pack the rest of the pancakes to take to dad?"

he proposed before going to baby Lily's nursery to pack up a few more clothes and diapers for the baby. Bella nodded at a loss for words and mechanically she packed the rest of the breakfast repeating to herself

"It was a dream. Nothing but a dream"

One glance at her nails though told her it wasn't. Unless she was sleepwalking, she had met Lily Kane's ghost. Her thoughts were interrupted by Duncan who carried proudly a fluffy Princess baby bag over his shoulder. Bella took the Tupperware, some napkins and a set of cutleries and joined him outside, watching as he locked the house and the two got in the large SUV.

"I forgot your bag in here last night"

Duncan muttered seeing Bella's white purse sitting innocently on the dashboard. Bella chuckled and opened the bag in search for her phone. Sure enough there were 10 texts from mom, 10 from Phil's phone, only five from Charlie's and surprisingly, not a single one from Alice or Edward. She shook her head laughing and replied to both Renée and Charlie knowing fully well that Phil hadn't actually sent ten texts and it was mom going nuts again.

"Everything okay?"

"My mother is worrying. If I was any more coherent last night I'd have called her to calm her down"

Duncan's face fell slightly

"You said your parents divorced. How is your mother with the baby?"

He chuckled darkly

"Mom refuses to acknowledge that Lily even exists. Her plans for me were to someday be President and a baby doesn't go well in that plan"

He snickered. Bella rolled her eyes at him

"Wait, you're serious?

"Perfectly. She approved of lily's mom and had no problem paying to make the baby go away but I went away with it as well and that she hated. She already disapproved of my then girlfriend and having Lily in the mix wasn't a good idea for her"

He took a breath

"So she divorced my father and refused to even be tested for marrow"

"Doesn't sound like someone I'd like in my life"

Bella commented softly.

"No, it doesn't"

Duncan agreed.

"Happier topics. Are you going to college? How old are you?"

He attacked her with questions. Bella laughed

"I'm eighteen, just graduated and..."

Her voice trailed as she looked down at her fingers. Only then she noticed that after boarding the plane for California she had taken her engagement ring off.

"I'm thinking of taking a year off"

She offered instead of saying she was engaged. Honestly after spending a full month fighting with Edward over something that didn't involve him, she didn't feel like thinking about marriage.

"And you?"

she deflected

"I'm nineteen. I'm going to enroll in Stanford next month. Finished my first year in Sydney"

"That's great. What major?"

"Journalism and Business Management"

Bella felt a smile gracing her lips as one of the college she dreamed on going to Stanford for years. It was perfect to visit Charlie, see Renee AND was in constant warmth of California. Before she could reply they arrived at the hospital.

Mr. Kane was looking at the two young adults as if they were life saviors as Bella presented him with the pancakes and Duncan handed him a travel mug filled to the brig with coffee.

"Thank you"

was all he said before sitting on a hard metallic chair and wolfing down the proffered food.

"How's lily dad?"

"Slept like a baby. I was the one waking up every three hours with every round the nurses did"

Bella laughed as Duncan took the baby in his arms and bounced her a little.

"Bella, meet Lily"

"hi Lily"

Bella touched the baby's soft hand and lily began kicking the air, waving her tiny arms and laughing in her cute baby way.

"she wants you to hold her"

Duncan explained

"I..."

Bella's protests died on her lips as Duncan placed the toddler in her arms showing how to hold her properly. A breath escaped her lips as her dark brown eyes connected to Lily's cerulean blue.

"I want one of these"


	6. Bright Light

Chapter 6 – The light

The thought was loud and frightening in her head. Bella Swan wanting kids? Must be sleep deprived. However the little girl was looking at her straight in the eyes, smiling in the serene bubbly baby way grabbing Bella's pinky tightly in a strangely strong grip.

"Hi Lily"

Bella said softly and the toddler clawed out of her daddy's arms to go to her. Bella held her close to her body at a loss as to what to do. Baby Lily put her little head on Bella's left breast and cooed hearing the strong heartbeat.

"She likes you"

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

That one line, _'She likes you'_ was stuck on repeat in Bella's head for hours. She bounced the tiny toddler in her lap keeping her company as Mr. Kane took Duncan in another room.

She must have fallen asleep for a moment because she was jolted awake by someone screaming and saw a team of doctors working on the baby. Next to them was Lily. The ghost one as she kept repeating 'no, no, please don't die'

"Lily?"

Bella whispered and the ghost turned to her alarmed with big tears flowing down her cheeks.

"She can't die, it will destroy Donut"

"Donut?"

"My nickname for Duncan"

Lily said with a small smile. That smile fell as a bright light shone upon them and a long beep sounded by the heart monitor placed on the baby.

"NO!"

Both Bella and Lily shouted.

"Tell him I love him"

Lily told Bella who watched with her mouth agape as Lily became transparent. A second wave of light shone on Bella's body. The heart monitor began beeping again.

"She's alive"

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Why did you make her do it Carlisle?"

Alice screamed at her father. The whole family was sited in the vast living room of the Cullen house for a meeting called by Alice.

Alice was seething, pacing up and down as if Bella's decision to go to California affected her personally.

"What is your problem this time Alice?"

Rosalie asked annoyed. She had shed her bitchy persona around Bella a long time ago and now she considered the brunette human girl a friend, if not family. She believed that Alice loved Bella too but ever since Carlisle had informed Bella of the medical problem in California Alice was acting like a little brat.

"I didn't make anyone do anything Alice"

Carlisle repeated for the millionth time getting fed up slowly but surely. Jasper sent a wave of calm to everyone in the room but it was hard to do so when he himself was annoyed.

"She should be here to work on the wedding"

Edward backed Alice. Sure he saw the greater good of Bella helping a sick child but he didn't like that Bella tricked him in order to do so.

"What wedding honey? You've planned everything already"

Esme tried to placate Alice. Her personal opinion was that the wedding should be more to Bella's simple style but Esme wasn't a person that would offer her opinion unless asked. And no one asked her.

"Now everything is ruined"

Alice wept hiding her husband's arms seeing she had lost her pull in the family.

She had orchestrated everything years ago, when she first got a vision of Bella moving to forks and it had worked so far. Yet with only the suggestion of Bella helping a baby her house of cards was tumbling.

Who cares for a fucking baby anyway?

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"How was your trip to California?"

Phil asked Bella the moment she walked out of the airport in Port Angeles. It was late the same Saturday night and Phil and Renée had arrived only an hour earlier. They had made plans on staying at the airport to pick Bella up too, especially when Bella called Renée 'mommy'.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

Bella said simply clinging in her mother's arms. Renée tightened her embrace around her daughter feeling scared. she had never seen her daughter so shaken up. Phil was standing quiet not interrupting the moment while making a mental note to keep an eye on the girl as well.

Bella had left the hospital in Neptune on an auto pilot, repacked her bag not realizing it was far heavier than it should be, bid goodbye to Duncan and his father and even hugged the baby once. She couldn't forget Lily's eyes though. They were shining through the baby's identical irises.

But most of all she couldn't help but feel the deep longing inside her for a baby. She felt like someone had reached and pulled the carpet from beneath her feet. She suddenly could feel and see everything almost like someone had grabbed her blinders and threw them in a fire.

What had happened to her in Neptune?

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

That night after Phil and Renee dropped her off at Charlie's house she went to her room wordlessly. She unpacked and discovered why her bag was heavy. In her bag was the wooden chest Lily had asked her to retrieve from the air vent. Or was it Lily's ghost?

Her heart stopped by the note taped on the chest's lid.

**'I want you to have it. Thank you for everything. Now I can move on. Lily Kane'**

The note was written in her own handwriting.


	7. And it ends

Chapter 7 – …And it ends

Next day was sunny with only a few clouds breaking the endless blue of the summer sky. Charlie's house was a flutter of energy as he and Renée sat in the kitchen together drinking coffee talking about Bella and how detached she was the previous night.

Phil had opened the door to Carlisle and Edward Cullen not hiding his contempt at them. He hadn't liked the redhead teen when he had first met him a few months before. He thought Edward was rather controlling for his taste but the teen had charmed Renee so he had kept his mouth shut.

What ever problem Bella had the day before was over now renee thought putting her coffee cup away as she watched her daughter lean against the wall midway down the stairs. She seemed to carry herself the way she did before leaving Phoenix. Calm, sure of herself, selfless and yet willing to hurt whomever hurt the people she loved.

"I see dead people"

Bella muttered to herself. She had slept deeply the night coming to the conclusion that she had somehow seen a ghost. Not only had that but said ghost was opinionated and headstrong. The ghost had also given her access to a private chest that was like a slap to the face. She only had to spend three hours with a ghost to realize she had lost herself. She was always quiet but this was ridiculous.

"Hello Bella"

Carlisle sent her one of his best 'I-am-only-here-to-keep-the-peace' smiles. Bella stared him down understanding why she was chosen to help baby Lily jr. Then she smiled.

"Hello Carlisle"

Charlie followed his ex-wife's eyes to see his daughter. He smirked at the fire burning in her eyes and her eyes zeroed on their guests.

"How was your trip?"

Carlisle asked her, also liking what he saw.

"Enlightening"

she replied pushing a stray curl out of her eyes. Her smiling eyes left Carlisle's and moved to Edward's. Her fiancé was rooted to the spot looking at her like he had never seen her again.

"Do you want to go for a walk Edward?"

She asked offering him a brilliant smile. It only took her three hours with a ghost to loose the blinders off and choose to take back what she was owned.

Herself.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Taking Edward's cold hand in hers Bella led them out the door and hand in hand they walked to the woods.

The small, real smile gracing Bella's lips truly scared Edward. This wasn't the future Alice promised him. She was waking up and it was spiraling out of control. He knew he shouldn't have let her leave.

Bella stopped walking as they broke the wood line. She could still see Charlie's house through the trees and recognizing the spot she was looking for she stopped walking.

Turning around her deep brown eyes locked on Edward's golden ones. Her smile fell.

"We need to talk"

She told him softly.

"No, we don't, love. Why don't we go to my house? Alice misses you a lot"

He tried to stop her from talking.

"Alice... she was right. That trip really changed everything"

Bella shook her head slightly.

"How?"

"I guess you can say it shed some light"

"Light?"

Edward's eyes bathed in her form. Her usually unkept hair was now styled in soft curls; she wore light clothes, flat sandals instead of the sneakers he hated. She even wore jewels, a pair of small crystal blue studs shone on her ears. She stood with her back straight, her head high making no try to hide behind her curtain of hair.

"Like the sun shining through the clouds"

She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again a sliver of fear was visible in the deep orbs

"Are you ever going to change me?"

She asked him with a slight tremble in her voice. Edward shook his head, choosing honesty instead of a lie. Any lie that Alice would ask him to say

"No"

"Ever?"

"Ever"

A dry chuckle escaped Bella.

"And when the Volturi come for me?"

"I'll hide you. They will never find us"

He ushered to placate her. The fear was gone from her eyes in an instant as the orbs were bathed in ice.

"I refuse to spend my life hiding Edward. Do you know what I realized yesterday? I want a baby. I don't want it now but I do want it. I want to be with my friends, with my family. It will destroy Charlie and Renée to see me cold lying in a coffin Edward."

He opened his mouth but she wasn't done

"I love you. I never loved anyone the way I love you, but I love my family more"

She finished quietly, a single tear escaping her left eye.

"The wedding is off. You will make sure the Volturi never find me, and I will live the long, happy, human life I'm meant to. It will be like you never existed"

She couldn't help but throwing that rusted nail back to him.

"I love you"

He whispered

"I love you too"

She reached on her toes to give him a soft kiss on the corner of his lips putting his mother's ring in his pocket at the same time.

"Goodbye Edward"

She turned on her heel walking slowly and surely back to her father's house. Edward remained rooted to the spot watching her leave, hoping against hope she'd turn back.

She never did.

THE END

**A/N: **Hey guys, I have an epilogue written for this baby so drop me a line if you want to see it 'k?


	8. Ten Years Later

10 years later

He sat silent watching her smile. She was radiant in her pearly white floor length wedding dress. She was surrounded by people she loved, bathed in the bright light of the early afternoon and... old.

It had been ten years since he had last seen her. When she walked away from him, finally free of his lies and manipulations. He had stood waiting for her to turn around and take him back for hours but she never did. He stood in that spot for hours, days until he saw her packing and leaving.

Hoping he'd get her to fall under his dazzling again he had followed her like a stalker. he watched her live the human life he didn't get to, he watched her make friends that were strictly human, he watched her party when she got her first job and cry when her boyfriend cheated on her. Well, he made sure the boyfriend found his way to a mountain lion but that's beside the point. He watched her baby-sit and be a mother to the baby she saved. He watched as she blushed and cried when the baby's father got down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

He watched her be happy and willing to marry him with no conditions. He watched and realized his mistake. He let his pride and want for a girlfriend, a mate, blind him and choose one that didn't choose him back. He spent countless nights entering her bedroom, slowly dazzling her in her sleep so she would accept him when she was awake. He forced her to fall in love with him and then he found himself bound to her equally. He had to dazzle her every single night so she would still love him in the morning. He liked her for who she was but he changed her too much to make her like him.

Bella stiffened feeling eyes on her. She was dancing with her father, feeling like a princess, knowing fully well it was a cliché, and loving it. It had been a bumpy ride but she was now calm, with a man she loved and loved her back, with Lily jr that had claimed her as a mother during those long nights of studying she and Duncan had shared.

"Bella"

Charlie whispered seeing the vampire sitting just outside the beach the wedding was taking place. Bella turned around and resisted the urge to sigh. She had felt his eyes on her as the wedding preparations were taking place but had ignored him knowing he'd show up when he was ready to speak to her.

"it's okay dad. I'll be right back. Why don't you have a drink with Keith and Jake?"

Bella smiled to her over-protective father before walking through the friends and family crowd, stopping to brush Lily's golden hair out of her eyes and give a playful scowl to her husband who was dancing with a very pregnant Veronica, before making a bee-line for the bench Edward was sitting on.

"Hello Edward"

he jumped up making Bella smile affectionately at him.

"Isabella"

"What are you doing here Edward?"

She asked softly sitting next to him, quietly enjoying the shade the trees offered.

"I had to see if you're happy, are you?"

"I am, so very much. How are you?"

he ignored her question

"I also wanted to apologize. I... I'm sorry"

he choked out. Bella had to bite her lip to not outright laugh at his expression. he wasn't used to say 'sorry' or admit he was wrong, obviously.

"I forgive you"

She replied simply

"Really?"

"I spent a lot of time hating you Edward. But truth is you didn't change me completely, I let you do it. Yes, I became a marionette for you but now it's over"

"Thank you"

the former couple sat side by side quietly.

"is this the wedding you really wanted?"

Edward exclaimed not understanding why she'd choose a simple beach ceremony instead of the lavish ceremony alike had worked so hard to plan for them. Bella laughed

"yes it is. my friends, my family, Duncan's friends and family. I never wanted or needed a big wedding Edward, you should have known that"

she replied softly. he chuckled understanding just how wrong he had been once. then he noticed a soft beating sound but looking around them, there was no small animal.

"are you..."

he trailed his eyes fixated on her flat belly. he was rewarded with a blush and Bella's right hand, that was adorned with an elegant wedding band and a matching engagement ring, flew to touch her belly.

"yeah, I found out last week. my dress wouldn't fit anymore"

she pouted childishly before a radiant smile appeared on her face.

"you're the person I told"

"what about _him_?"

Bella rolled her eyes at the way Edward refused to say Duncan's name

"I thought it'd be better if I told him after the 'I do's"

she laughed.

"you really moved on"

he sighed and Bella nodded

"yes, I have. have you?"

he shook his head. he liked being the martyr. their discussion was imnterrupted by a little blond girl in a soft yellow dress running to them.

"mommy mommy, auntie Ronnie says to cut the cake before she eats it"

the little girl panted. Bella shook her head

"tell auntie Ronnie that if she bites my cake, I'll throw her off a cliff"

Bella grumbled.

"who are you?"

Lilly jr asked Edward. Edward's nostrils flared in annoyance recognizing the little girl that started it all.

"This is Edward, an old friend of mommy's. Edward this is Lily"

"nice to meet you Lily"

Edward offered somewhat annoyed. Bella smiled at the little girl and stood up.

"it was nice seeing you Edward. let's not do it again though, 'k?"

taking lily's hand in one of hers the two made their way through the sunny sand to Duncan who's eyes lit up as he drank them in. he was still grateful to dr Cullen. he saved his daughter and gave him the wife of his dreams. Bella sneaked in his arms and Lily jumped in with them

"wasn't the cake supposed to be chocolate?"

he asked his brand new wife and daughter. they looked at each other innocently then sneaked a look at veronica and Angela, then looked back at him shaking their heads in a perfect image of innocence.

"nope daddy"

"you must have confused it"

he laughed.

"of course I'm confused. you couldn't possibly have eaten a twenty people cake by yourselves"

loud laughter was his only reply. Charlie shook his head

"he will never learn, will he?"

"no"

Keith and Jake replied also laughing. it was the worst kept secret in Neptune.

Never leave chocolate cake unattended when Bella Kane, Lily Kane, Veronica Navarro or Angela Echolls was around!

THE END 


End file.
